1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a soldering iron and, more particularly, to a soldering iron having a releasable and replaceable cartridge and associated handle that may be replaced with a customized handle for a particular user.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Cartridge type soldering irons have been in use for a number of years. One example of a cartridge type soldering iron is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,501. As disclosed therein, there is a replaceable cartridge and associated rigid handle. One of the problems with a soldering iron with a replaceable cartridge as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,501 patent is that it is not comfortable for every user. That is, if a user does not like the size or shape of the handle of a soldering iron, the user has to either find another iron that is more comfortable or continue to use the uncomfortable soldering iron. Moreover, a soldering iron may be handled by a number of users, which can cause hygiene problems. This is especially true because most germs are transmitted via human hands.
Therefore, there is a need for a cartridge type soldering iron having a handle that can be fitted to a particular user and, at the same time, minimize any hygiene problems being caused by a number of users handling the same soldering iron.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems with a cartridge type soldering iron by providing a handle that is releasable from the soldering iron cartridge and replaceable with a handle that is more comfortable to the user. This allows a user to select a handle that is ergonomically friendly to his hand and replace it with the replaceable handle that is design to fit the soldering iron cartridge. There are a number of advantages to the present invention. One of the advantages is that a user can choose its own handle with the desired, shape, size, color, and material. Another advantage is that since each user has its own handle, hygiene problems may be minimized. Still another advantage is the cost savings because as the replaceable handle wares out, only the handle needs to be replaced rather than the whole soldering iron.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A detailed description of exemplary embodiments according to the invention will be made with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view of an assembled soldering iron in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is an exemplary view of a disassembled soldering iron of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is an exemplary view of a disassembled soldering iron in accordance with an alternative embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 4 is an alternative embodiment of a connector,
FIG. 5 is yet another alternative embodiment of a connector,
FIG. 6A is an exemplary view of an alternative embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 6B is an exemplary cross-sectional view of the embodiment illustrated in FIG. 6A; and
FIG. 7 is an exemplary view of a sleeve and handle illustrated in FIG. 6A coupled to a substantially similar connector illustrated in FIG. 1.